<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【IBSM/SMIB】有病 by Akemi_Sakurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231131">【IBSM/SMIB】有病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai'>Akemi_Sakurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>この世界で楽しみましょう。 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。<br/>※<strong>本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>この世界で楽しみましょう。 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【IBSM/SMIB】有病</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>　　「志摩……我好像病了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　坐在辦公椅上嚕過來，伊吹摸著自己額頭，就算戴著口罩還是看得出難受的表情。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「不會吧？！你跟隊長請個假去做檢測吧？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　該不會連這個笨蛋都被傳染武漢肺炎了吧？志摩伸手摸摸他的額頭再摸摸自己的，倒是沒覺得體溫有什麼異常。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「現在感覺怎麼樣？哪裡不舒服？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「嗯我想想……就是，只要一天沒見到志摩沒有聽到志摩的聲音沒有抱抱親親志摩，我就渾身不舒服。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　「……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>　　就算辦公室裡其他人都識相地裝作沒聽見繼續做自己的事，志摩的心裡還是湧現了驚人的殺意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <b>「那你就痛苦到死好了，笨蛋！！！」</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>